


we were dating?

by blindinglights



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: As soon as Noctis and Ignis retreat to another room, Gladio turns to him.“So,” Gladio starts. “Date night?”“What?"“Noct got that game you wanted, right?” Gladio asks. “If only he put as much effort into training as he does being a good boyfriend.”Prompto’s brain practically screeches to a halt. “What?” he asks again, feeling like a broken record at this point. “What do you mean, boyfriend? Anddate?”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 54
Kudos: 290





	we were dating?

They may spend way too much time at the arcade. Neither of them would admit to it, especially not Noctis. It’s always just the two of them, even if Prompto’s aware that their every move is probably being watched. But for the most part, they’re left alone. He never thinks much of it. They’re friends and this is their favorite pastime. They have fun. He likes watching Noctis not stress about his duties. 

Of course, when they’re leaving one day, Gladio’s leaning against the car and he’s smiling at them both. “Good date?” he asks, and Prompto fumbles as he tries to get into the backseat. 

“What do you mean, date?” Prompto asks. 

Gladio motions between the two of them. “Your little arcade date,” he says, as if it’s obvious. Prompto has no idea what he means. “Did you have fun?” 

Prompto looks at Noctis, who is already curled up in the far corner and half asleep. Who isn’t hearing any of this apparently. “This wasn’t a date,” he squeaks, and Gladio laughs.

“Sure, whatever you say,” Gladio says. “Now get in, we gotta get you both home.” 

Prompto sits down in the backseat and stares at the back of Gladio’s head. This wasn’t a date. They do this all the time. How could it be a date? They’re just friends. Maybe Gladio was just joking around? That’s the only explanation for any of this.

Prompto wants to poke Noctis and ask him what’s up with his shield, but when he looks over, Noctis is already fast asleep.

-

Prompto’s balancing precariously in his chair as he goes through his camera when Noctis finally makes it to class. Noctis is never a morning person, he’s typically reserved in school, but right now he’s smiling. Prompto sits up straight and turns around in his seat as Noctis sits down behind him. 

“Heyaz,” Prompto greets. “What’s got you so happy this morning?” 

“You know that new game you’ve been wanting to play?” Noctis asks. When Prompto nods, he says, “I got it.” 

“No way.” If it’s what he’s thinking of, he’s been looking forward to it for months. But there’s no way he can buy it himself. “Assassin’s?” 

Noctis nods. “I got it yesterday, thought maybe you’d want to come over later to play.” 

“ _Yes_ , I want to come over and play it!” Prompto practically shouts, only to have the teacher send him a death glare and tell him to quiet down. Prompto apologizes quickly before turning back to Noctis. “You’re the best.” 

It might be a trick of the light, but it almost looks like Noctis blushes. “Anything for you, Prom.” 

It’s only later when they reach Ignis, who is picking them up, that it happens again. Gladio’s in the front seat with the window down. 

“Prompto coming with today?” Gladio asks. 

“We’re planning to play that new Assassin’s game,” Noctis tells him as he hops into the back. “The one Prompto’s been looking forward to.” 

Gladio looks between them, smirking. Prompto does not trust the look on his face at all. He feels like maybe he’s missing something here, but Gladio stays quiet until they reach Noctis’ apartment. Both Ignis and Gladio head up with them, because Ignis wants to go over something quick with Noctis and Gladio doesn’t feel like waiting down in the car by himself. As soon as Noctis and Ignis retreat to another room, Gladio turns to him.

“So,” Gladio starts. “Date night?”

“ _What_?” 

“Noct got that game you wanted, right?” Gladio asks. “If only he put as much effort into training as he does being a good boyfriend.”

Prompto’s brain practically screeches to a halt. “What?” he asks again, feeling like a broken record at this point. “What do you mean, boyfriend? And _date_?” 

Gladio laughs then, shaking his head like he can’t believe Prompto’s confused. He has no idea what Gladio’s meaning at all. This is the second time Gladio’s assumed this. But nothing’s going on, they’re just two friends hanging out and playing video games.

When Ignis declares he’s ready to leave, shooting Prompto a look that he doesn’t understand at all, Gladio claps a hand on his shoulder and says, “Sure, Prompto. Have fun. Be safe.” 

Prompto watches them leave, still feeling confused. Noctis yells from the other room to hurry up so they can play the game already. 

-

They’re on the couch in Noctis’ apartment. There’s a movie on the television, some horror movie that Noctis wanted to watch. Prompto’s not _too_ scared, but he is a little bit, so he’s currently tucked against Noctis’ side as the movie comes to a gruesome end. Noctis’ got an arm wrapped around his shoulders and it’s nice. It’s a warm comfort and grounding. When the girl on screen screams, Prompto hides his face in Noctis’ shoulder. 

Noctis laughs, soft and warm. “We could’ve watched something else, you know.” 

“Dude, it’s fine,” Prompto says. “It’s cool.” 

“How about we watch something you want after this?” Noctis suggests, squeezing Prompto’s shoulder gently. 

“Sure,” Prompto says, because it’s a weekend and he had already planned to stay over anyway. “I don’t care what, just something funny.” 

Once the movie is over, Noctis gets up and makes a bag of popcorn and refills their drinks. When he settles back down on the couch, he pulls Prompto in close until they’re cuddling again. Noctis settles the giant bowl of popcorn on his lap, starts the new movie, and then wraps an arm around Prompto’s shoulders.

It’s in that precise moment that Prompto realizes a few things. One, they really have no reason to cuddle. They’re currently watching a rom-com, and Prompto’s really not sure you cuddle your friend while watching a romantic comedy. And two, Gladio’s previous words of _how's your date_ and insinuating that Noctis is his boyfriend is currently running through his head. So Prompto’s kind of having a little bit of a crisis now. 

Noctis doesn’t even seem to be bothered by any of this. He’s digging his hand into the popcorn and stuffing his face without a single care in the world. And his arm is still secure around Prompto’s shoulders. Well, actually it’s moved down just a little now, settling more on his waist. Prompto didn’t even register Noctis doing that. But there’s Noctis’ hand, situated pretty close to Prompto’s hip.

Prompto swallows. He could ask him, he really could. But there's a pretty large part of him that doesn’t want to disturb whatever _this_ is. So he grabs a handful of popcorn and watches the movie instead. 

-

They’re sprawled out on Noctis’ floor as they attempt to study. Attempt being the keyword, because really all they’re doing is playing video games and joking around instead. Ignis isn’t here to tell them to stop goofing off and get to their studies, so it’s fine. They’ll get to it eventually, because they really do need to study for the math test they have coming up. But for now, Prompto’s pretty content to just lay here and keep beating Noctis at this game.

Eventually, Noctis dives after him, trying to dislodge the controller from Prompto’s hands. Prompto twists away from him, giggling as he tries to keep the controller away. It’s useless, because Noctis manages to knock it away anyway. Noctis is looking down at him, breathing heavy and grinning. 

“It’s just a game,” Prompto says, pointedly trying to ignore how close they are. He’s failing so bad at it right now.

“A game I keep losing at,” Noctis points out.

“That’s because you suck at it,” Prompto says. 

They don’t hear the door open, so when Prompto tries to push Noctis off of him, he only manages to have Noctis fall on him even more with Noctis’ hands holding firm to his hip and leg. By the look on both Ignis and Gladio’s face, they really don’t look appropriate. Prompto blushes and shoves Noctis off of him. 

“Hope you boys are being safe,” Gladio says, and Prompto blushes an even deeper shade of red, if that’s even possible.

Noctis rolls his eyes and shoves Gladio, who just laughs. Prompto just wants the floor to swallow him whole. He’s just going to hide away and die of embarrassment. He doesn’t even know how Noctis can be so chill about this. 

Ignis starts working on dinner in the kitchen, Noctis trailing after him as he tries to beg him not to cook any vegetables. Gladio stays in the living room with Prompto, his hands shoved into his pockets and a smirk on his face.

“So, a study date,” Gladio says, and he sounds so freaking suggestive with it that Prompto only manages a squeak in reply. 

-

Noctis had asked him to dinner a week ago. Something about some event his dad was putting together on top of the Citadel and that it was probably going to be boring, but that he wanted Prompto to be there and that he promised him he could take some pretty great pictures of Insomnia from that high up. He would’ve gone anyway, but the prospect of taking sunset photos was really appealing. So here he is, hanging out with Noctis at some swanky Citadel party. 

The party is filled with people of a high status, and Prompto immediately feels out of place and like the commoner he is. Thankfully Noctis barely leaves his side, so it’s not too bad. Right now they’re tucked away in a far corner from everything. Prompto’s fiddling with his camera settings so he can start taking pictures. Noctis is leaning against the railing, staring out at the slowly reddening sky. He’s hit suddenly with how good Noctis looks and he snaps a quick photo. 

Noctis turns to look at him, an eyebrow raised. “Are you getting any good pics?” 

Prompto shrugs. He’s staring down at the one he just took, and Noctis really does look good. The lighting is hitting him just right and sure, Noctis always looks unfairly attractive, but there’s just something about this moment. “Yeah,” he says, and then makes his way over to stand next to Noctis. He snaps a few photos of just the sunset, of how the lights of the city are starting to turn bright, and it’s beautiful. 

Noctis’ arm sneaking around his waist surprises him, and Prompto turns to him. Noctis isn’t looking at him, though. He’s staring out at the sky with a little smile on his face. All around them is people in classy suits and dresses talking animatedly about whatever it is they talk about, but between them is just a small little bubble. With how the event is set up, with the sunset and the city coming alive so slowly, it feels kind of romantic.

Maybe they are dating, Prompto thinks. Does this make it a date, or does it just weirdly feel like one because of everything else? 

Noctis must notice he’s stopped taking photos, because he asks, “Are you done?” 

“Yeah, got some great shots. I love the lighting.” 

“Let’s get out of here, then,” Noctis says.

As they’re leaving, Prompto spots Gladio talking to King Regis. Gladio’s pointing over at them, grinning and saying something that has the King nodding. Gladio gives him a thumbs up as Noctis finally pulls him past the door. He has no idea what Gladio told the King, but Prompto’s got a really bad feeling about what it might be.

Then again, Prompto’s starting to wander if Gladio’s been right this entire time. 

-

Prompto has stayed over at Noctis’ apartment too many times to count on one hand. He just sleeps on the couch. It’s not a big deal. Half the time he just never wants to venture back to his place, and Noctis’ couch is pretty comfortable. Somehow, that is not the case this morning, because instead of waking up on the couch alone, he wakes up laying curled up next to Noctis. 

He doesn’t move an inch, just stays laying there with his head pillowed on top of Noctis’ chest. He’s warm and comfortable, and honestly he really doesn’t want to move at all. But he has no idea how they ended up like this. When he starts to feel Noctis start rubbing his back, he blurts, “Hey, are we dating?” 

“Hmm?” Noctis asks, sleepily.

“Are we boyfriends?” Prompto asks, because at this point he’s pretty sure they are. Even though he had no idea they were ever dating. 

He’s pretty sure if Gladio never said anything, he would’ve continued to be completely oblivious to it.

“Uh,” Noctis says. 

“Gladio kept asking me about our dates. I didn’t think we were, but,” Prompto says, and chances a look up at Noctis, who kinda looks like a deer caught in the headlights. “We might be. Are we?” 

“Uh, yes?” Noctis says then. 

“Do you, uh, do you want to be?” Prompto asks. 

“Yes,” Noctis says, sounding surer. 

“Guess we’ve been dating this entire time,” Prompto says with a laugh. He scoots up until they’re laying face to face, Noctis’ hand coming up to frame his face. When they kiss, it’s awkward at first, both of them missing and messing up, but the second try they get right. Kissing Noctis is like coming home, and it’s kind of the best thing in the entire world. 

They must stay like that for a long time, because when the door opens, they don’t hear it. What they do hear is when Ignis says, “Oh, thank the Six, you finally stopped being oblivious. I was wondering when that would be.” 

They both jump a little, Noctis’ hands gripping tight to his waist, and their foreheads bumping lightly. 

“Did you say they finally did something?” comes Gladio’s voice from somewhere behind Ignis, and Prompto buries his face in Noctis’ neck with a groan. 

“Ignore him,” Noctis says in his ear, and guides Prompto back into a quick, chaste kiss. They get off the couch and head into the bathroom to start their morning routines. When they walk back out, Ignis having a spread of breakfast on the table, they’re both holding hands. Ignis isn’t paying them any attention, but Gladio’s looking at them with a smirk.

“Told you,” is all Gladio says, and Noctis throws a piece of fruit at him. 

Prompto blushes, but still manages a laugh. Noctis holds his hand all through breakfast, and it’s the happiest he’s been in awhile. 

Of course Gladio ruins it ten minutes later with, “His Majesty wants to meet your boyfriend, Noct.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda my first fic for this fandom! If you don't count the ficlet I posted on tumblr a few weeks back lol
> 
> Thanks to hunny_k/promptis_imagines for the beta and to nightdaemon and frannie/fmpsimon for the title help!
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](https://darkenednights.tumblr.com/) or twitter @fairestzack! I also have an [FFXV discord server](https://discord.gg/8HrrTu9). It's super small, any pairings welcome, and overall just a fun and positive space!


End file.
